


Heart Scars

by MinkaElgrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkaElgrim/pseuds/MinkaElgrim
Summary: "You just don't get it!" I yelled. "Then tell me what am I missing?" He growled as he crossed the room trapping me against the wall. I felt tears start to sting my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. "You're missing the fact that I love you." I said softly. He just stared at me stunned as I slipped away and out of the room.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I checked my phone for the millionth time as I began to drum my fingers on the table. I’ve only been back in Beacon Hills for 5 hours and he’s already not following through with plans. I sighed sadly as I looked around the small café anxiously while I waited. The giant bay window in the front of the shop filled the place with warm natural light that reflected off of the wooden tables and chairs. The air was thick with the smell of coffee and pastries. I picked up my purse and shoved my phone into my pocket as I walked up to the counter. “Could I get a coffee to go please? And maybe a chocolate chip cookie?” I asked as I began to dig through my purse for my wallet. “Make that 2 cookies.” A familiar voice said with a smile as he handed her some cash. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat as I took in the man that was standing next to me. He was taller and broader than the last time I saw him. His dark hair was cut short but 6 years had left his light green eyes untouched. They still held all the intensity that did had all those years ago. “Here you go.” Said the girl behind the counter as she handed me my coffee and Derek grabbed the cookies. He led me back to the table I had just been sitting at and we took our seats.  
“You thought I wasn’t going to show.” Derek said as a playful smile played tugged at the corners of his mouth. I took a sip of my coffee and laughed. “Can you blame me? You’re an hour late.” I said meeting his eyes with a challenging look. “Well in my defense I haven’t seen you or even really spoken to you in 6 years and last time we actually spoke we had a huge fight.” He said accepting my challenge. “Well communication works both ways pup.” I said with a wink. “Besides if I remember correctly last time we had a conversation you told me you never wanted to speak to me again because I bad mouthed your precious Kate.” I said with a smirk as a growl rumbled in his chest. “Did you just come here to drag up old history? Why are you here Beks?” He said letting his annoyance color his tone. “I heard through the grapevine that you were back in Beacon Hills and I wanted to see you. We used to be best friends, remember?” I smiled as he began to visibly relax.  
He shrugged off his leather jacket and I had to restrain myself from staring to long. He wore a plain black T-shirt that was pulled tight over his chest allowing you to see his muscles as they wired down his body. “So how have you been? How’s your sister?” I asked, breaking the silence. Sadness darkened his features and I instantly regretted asking my question. “My sister’s dead… she was murdered by Peter.” He said so softly that I almost didn’t hear him. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked down at the sudden contact as I gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m so sorry Derek.” I said in barely a whisper. “It’s ok.” He said letting a neutral mask find his face as he pulled his hand away.  
“How have you been?” he asked, changing the subject as he handed me one of the cookies. I nibbled on it for a moment and then I smiled. “I’ve been good… I’ve been doing some traveling, but nothing felt right… so I figured I would come home for a while.” I said as I noticed him studying me. “What?” I asked with a laugh. “Nothing… you just haven’t changed at all.” He said with a small smile. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked studying him. “You’ve always been a dreamer Beks. Ever since we were kids you’ve wanted to see the world…” “Yet my dad saw it otherwise… He wants me to settle down with a nice Beta and be an obedient housewife and have lots of babies, because we are a dying breed…” I said with a sad smile. Derek laughed and the sound filled the café with warmth. “I’ve always known you would never follow his rules.” Derek said smiling warmly. “I’ve watched all 5 of my sisters follow his rules and don’t get me wrong they’re happy, but to me they live lifeless lives.” I said sadly as I finished my cookie. “So where have you been?” He asked excitedly. I smiled at his question. “I’ve been all over the U.S. and Canada. Then I visited the U.K., Greece, Italy, France, Germany, and I was in Norway when I decided to come back here.” “What made you come back here?” He asked. “Honestly… I came back because I heard you were back and I missed being your friend.” I said as I tried to hide my face because I could feel myself blush a bright red. I chanced a look at Derek and saw that he was smiling. “I miss being your friend too Rebekah. I’m sorry for the way I acted when you confronted me.” He said, hanging his head shamefully. “Hey it’s in the past.” I said flashing him my best smile. He nodded as his phone went off. He took his phone out and studied the message for a moment. “Damn.” He growled. “What?” I asked him to study his face. “I have to go…. Where are you staying?” He asked. “I don’t know yet, maybe a hotel or something…” “Nonsense! Come stay with me!” He said standing and putting his jacket on. “Really?” I asked. “Of course! Come on you can follow my car.” He said heading for the door. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door and to my car.  
Derek had parked next to me and laughed as I climbed into my Durango. “What?” I asked. “Why are you driving such a big car?” he asked, still laughing. “I like it… I get to be up high.” I said with a small smile. My answer caused him to laugh more as he slipped into the driver side of his car. He pulled out and I started to follow him. We came to an intersection and we had the green light. I was half way through the intersection when a huge black SUV crashed into my side with such force that my car began to roll. I held onto the steering wheel as glass began to shower around me. When the car finally stopped rolling I was upside down and cut up pretty bad. I carefully let go of the wheel and unbuckled my seat belt. I crawled out from the driver side window to see myself surrounded by none other than the Argents.  
I felt a growl rumble through me as I caught sight of Chris, Gerard, and a girl that kind of reminded me of Kate and she had a bow trained on me. “What is this about?” I growled leveling my eyes with Gerard’s as a whistling sound caught my attention. The arrow landed a foot away from me and emitted a blinding light causing me to double over in pain as my vision went blurry. “It’s nice to see you again Rebekah.” Chris said. His voice came from somewhere on my left. I felt myself shift and I tried to lunge after him. Instead of striking him another arrow came sailing through the air to imbed itself into my right shoulder. I cried out in pain when I realized the arrowhead had been laced with wolfsbane. I felt the ground fallout from under me as the sweet nothingness of blacking out embraced me. I remember just before I hit the ground uttering one name. “Derek…” I whimpered and I heard the Argents laugh. “That’s right, call out to him sweetheart. He’s who we really want.” Gerard purred.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to and could barely make out the sound of people talking. “Well one thing we can agree upon is that we do not want her dead yet!” Gerard said gruffly. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I took a deep breath and could smell damp earth. I could hear leaves crunch as the footsteps drew closer. I smiled inwardly realizing I was outside. My hands and feet were bound with heavy chains and I could feel bark between my wrists… did they have me hanging from a tree? I wanted to open my eyes, but whoever had been walking towards me had stopped in front of me. I took a steady breath and the stench of angry old man hit me. Gerard must be the one in front of me. “No we don’t want her dead…” He said softly, almost to himself. I heard him dig in his pocket and take out a metal container. “Ah… here we go!” Gerard said triumphantly. I felt him take a few more steps towards me until he was only a breath away from me. “Open up sweetheart.” He said sweetly as he shoved a gloved hand to the back of my throat causing me to gag on the pill he shoved into my mouth. I felt a growl rumble deep within me as I instinctively bit down on his fingers. I felt his warm metallic blood fill my mouth as my teeth hit the bone in his finger. He cried out mostly in surprise as I opened my eyes. The hunters started to move towards us but Gerard waved them away. He brought up his free hand and smacked me hard in the nose with the butt of a sword. I hissed in pain as blood began to gush from my nose. He quickly pulled his hand away and began to laugh. “You’re a sneaky little bitch aren’t you?” He said hitting me in the stomach with the butt of his sword. I gave a low warning growl in return. “Go ahead and try to change shape shifter. It’s a bit pricey but rare wolfsbane is nice to have. You won’t be able to change for 48 hours and that gives us just enough time to find Hale.” He said smiling as he walked away. “Allison dear I want you to stay with her here… Don’t worry you won’t be alone, I have men placed all over these woods.” Gerard said, laying a reassuring hand on the young girl. He and the other hunters left moments after that.  
The girl studied me with a steely gaze. I managed a weak smile. “So how did you get mixed in with them?” I asked in a scratchy voice. She looked shocked that I spoke, but then she managed a small sad smile. “I guess I was born into it.” She said softly. “I didn’t know that Kate had a daughter.” I said with a laugh. The girl’s eyes narrowed and for a moment I thought she was going to shoot me again. “Kate was my aunt.” She said coldly. “Ah sorry… You just look a lot like her… Can I ask why you guys think you can get Derek by using me?” I asked. Confusion contorted the girls' features. “You’re part of his pack…” She said slowly. “I’m sorry to disappoint you but he and I are just friends… I didn’t even know he had a pack… or was an Alpha…” I stammered as I took in the information. “Then how are you a werewolf?” she asked, even more confused. I attempted a shrug but it turned into a wince because of the wound on my shoulder. “I guess I was born into it.” I said echoing her earlier remark.  
The last rays of sun had just disappeared when howls began to fill the air. I frowned, unable to recognize a single one. “They’re looking for you.” Allison said in an almost haunting voice. Hope swelled in my chest, but then I thought about Derek. They were only using me to get to him. Sadness filled my chest at the thought of the hunter’s getting to him because of me. “Why don’t you answer them?” She asked studying me. “I won’t be the cause of his demise.” I said softly. “I thought you were just friends… “ “We are friends!” I growled cutting her off. “My family has known the Hale’s for generations… I grew up with Derek… we’ve been friends since childhood.” I explained. “Oh.. I just thought…” She began to stammer but she was cut off by a howl that made the earth itself sake. Happiness swelled within me and I couldn’t contain the gleeful howl that escaped me to answer Derek. If my hands would have been free I would’ve covered my mouth the instant the howl escaped, so instead I turned a bright crimson. I looked over to see Allison giggling. “What?” I asked slightly annoyed. “You have a cute howl… I didn’t know girl werewolves had girly howls…” She said as another fit of giggles over took her. “I do not have a girly howl!!” I protested feeling self-conscious.  
“That was pretty girly Rebekah.” Chris said walking up next to his daughter. “I thought you could use some help… with her bleeding I’m sure Derek will be here in no time.” He said kissing his daughter's head. “Dad I don’t need a babysitter.” Allison growled causing me to laugh. “What’s so funny over there?” He asked in a steely voice. “I didn’t know you Argent’s were caring towards your young… I always thought you kept them locked up and brainwashed.” I said with a smirk. Chris closed the space between us and smacked me. “Is that all you got?” I asked as the sting faded away. He drew back to hit me again, but he stopped when gunfire began to fill the air. “Shit!” He mumbled as chaos broke loose around us. “Allison stay here!” He ordered as he ran off into the darkness. Allison raised her bow nervously readying herself for a fight.  
A blonde girl seemed to emerge out of the darkness. “Get back Erica… I’ll shoot…” Allison stammered. “Go ahead sweetie. I’ll give you the first shot.” She said walking closer to Allison. My attention was torn away from the girls when another werewolf appeared with a nervous human trailing him. “Scott are you sure you’ll be alright that close to her?” The human asked. “I’ll be fine Stiles stop worrying!” Scott growled. The wolf helped the human up the tree and he shimmied up to the branch where I was tied. The wolf stayed by the tree with his eyes trained on me. “Hi Rebekah right?” Stiles asked. “The one and only.” I responded as he began sawing at the branch. “Great! I’m Stiles and the guy down there is Scott…” “I gathered that…” I said a bit bored. “Oh right werewolf hearing… sorry…” He stammered. I was about to respond when a roar ripped through the young Beta that was standing at the base of the tree. Within seconds he had the blonde pinned on the ground. “Don’t you touch her!!” He roared. “Oh great!! Scott you said you would be ok!!” Stiles yelled.  
“Scott?” Allison asked in a weak voice. The two just stood and stared at one another. “Stiles what is going on?” I asked looking up at the boy. “Well Allison is Scott’s ex-girlfriend…” Stiles stammered as he began to saw faster.  
“You’re kidding me right?” I asked looking up at Stiles. “Honesty I wish I was… Hey Scott I could use some help!!” He hollered trying to get Scott’s attention. The branch began to groan under my weight. “Is he supposed to be catching me?” I asked. “Sadly yes… that was poor planning on our part…” He said nervously as the branch continued to protest. “I have an idea!” Stiles said excitedly as he carefully shifted his weight. “Earth to Scott!!!” He called as he chucked his shoe at the Beta, but it fell short and landed with a thud on the ground. He shifted again and threw his other shoe hitting Scott square in the back of the head. He quickly turned around to see me plummet to the ground. “Oh god!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Please be ok! Derek is going to kill me.” Scott groaned as he rushed over to me. He picked me up carefully and cradled me against his chest as Stiles climbed down the tree.  
Scott took off in a run with Erica and Stiles close behind him. “I’m really sorry for not catching you…” He apologized for the 3rd time since we began our escape. “It’s ok.” I mumbled. We ran for a good ten minutes before we met up with the rest of the pack in a small clearing. Scot set me down on a fallen log and broke the chains that were around my ankles. “Rebekah I’m…” He started. “If you are apologizing again I don’t want to hear it. Scott accidents happen…” I said trying to play it off as a usual thing. Derek seemed to materialize from a nearby tree and he ran over to me. “I can take it from here.” He growled as Scott walked over to Stiles.  
Derek carefully took my hands in his and broke the chains there were around my wrists. He scanned my body with a clinical look and his eyes widened when she saw my bloodied shoulder. “What happened?” He asked urgently. “I should be fine… the girl shot me with some sort of wolfs bane but Gerard generously gave me the antidote so I’d be alive when you came swooping in.” I said with a small laugh. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this.” He said softly. “It’s ok… I think my stay would be kind of boring if there were no Argents.” I said, giving him a smile. He rolled his eyes and helped me up. I tried to take a step and stumbled weakly. Luckily Derek caught me and helped me gain my balance back. “Ok I’m just going to carry you because hunters are combing these woods as we speak.” He shrugged out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders and then effortlessly picked me up. “Of course I don’t think getting dropped helped.” He said glaring at Scott. Scott turned bright red and quickly looked at the ground. “Let’s go!” Derek barked as the pack fell in behind him.


End file.
